


What the heck is that?

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2016, Fluff, Kid!Fic, here be children drawing dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: Five year old Dave likes to draw alone sometimes, and now he's scribbling away what he learned from Bro.Dicks.Karkat want's to know how to draw them too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Davekat week, day 3 - Pick!  
> I went with Kid!fic and didn’t choose from any of the other options ‘cause they didn’t inspire me in my short time and also school.   
> I actually didn’t know what to write about for quite some time; but then the Holy Spirit came down to me and said “When in doubt, draw some dicks!“   
> So this is it. Have kids drawing dicks.

A day care for both humans and trolls alike was a pretty good place. At least a five year old Dave Strider thought so. He was surrounded with his friends; John, Rose and Jade, and he could also play and mess with cool trolls. Like Terezi over there at the colourful building blocks was fun. Though he didn't really like it when she licked his face. Gross.

Also messing with Karkat was funny. The nubby horned troll knew some swear words and Dave liked to learn those new phrases even if they were shouted at his direction. And then afterwards both of them had to sit in time-out for fifteen minutes.

But sometimes Dave liked to be alone for a while, like now. He drew his made up characters, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, and was now decorating the empty places with something he saw his Bro doodle sometimes.

Dicks.

"What the heck is that?" A loud squeaky voice asked. Dave looked up to see Karkat pointing at a phallus on the human boy's paper.

Dave looked around conspiratorially to see if a caretaker was nearby then whispered. "It's a 'dick'. Bro showed me how to draw them but Miss Jane says it's a bad word so we shouldn't say it."

Karkat tilted his head. The tiny troll was kind of intrigued that he learned something that was considered 'bad' by grownups, even if he didn't exactly know what a 'dick' actually was.

"I always say bad words all the time." Karkat said. "But when I do that Kankri sits me down and talks for a veeeeeeeeery long time. I think he's just a poopy nookface."

At that the two boys giggled. Dave had already learned that a nook was a troll bad word, so what Karkat just said must've been really naughty. It was fun and exciting.

"Hey, ya wanna draw with me?" The blonde boy asked and pulled up a new, clean paper.

Karkat thought about it for a moment.

"Ok." And he plopped down next to Dave.

"So how do ya draw a 'dick'?" the troll asked and grabbed a grey crayon. Dave picked up a red one and started to scribble.

"Ah... you just draw two circles... aaaand... then this long round ended thing... and ta-daaa!" He said while focusing on his masterpiece and when finished he showed it off with a supposedly grand gesture. Although with his small kid hands the gesture was more awkward and exaggerated rather than an elegant flare that he was aiming for.

Karkat mimicked the steps with complete focus on his task, a black tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. His circles turned out messy and the weird round ended thing got wonky. Dave tried to stifle a laugh, not to hurt Karkat's feelings, but it was really hard. A tiny snort escaped him and the nubby boy glared at him angry.

"Let's try it again, dude." Dave offered with an apologetic smile and began doodling another dick. Karkat followed suit.

They ended up filling a page with various shaped and sized penises in the joined colours of red and grey, and the two kids were soon giggling along while they worked.

"Haha, that one actually looks good." Dave pointed at one of the grey dicks.

"Liar!" The troll protested. "Yours are way better. You're a buttfart."

"Ppfffftt..." the blonde boy clearly enjoyed the word 'buttfart'.

"But you still like me even if I am a buttfart." Dave said.

"...Yes." Karkat said embarressed.

"Uh... Do you like me?" Came the shy question.

Dave stared at him as if it was some trick question.

"Yeah, I like you, bro." He answered and they shared a goofy smile.

 And maybe they held hands under the table.

But they quickly let go because Terezi was trotting towards them.

"Dave, you said to tell you when John falls asleep. John's asleep." She said and pointed at said boy who was napping in the middle of playing with a magic kit.

"Thanks TZ." The human boy thanked and the troll girl went off to lick on some more building blocks. She says red is the yummiest.

"Come on, Karkat." Dave stood, took two markers and started to pull on the nubby boy's hand. "Let's draw dicks on John."

And that's what they did.

And then they were put into time-out for fifteen minutes. It was still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send kudos and/or comments. I shall cherish you 5ever <3


End file.
